saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3 of the Snow Bells Arc
UNDER CONSTRUCTION ---- This is the third part/chapter for SAO: SB Snow Bells Arc Part 3 Blurs and Punishments Lucifer struck first with a downwards slice which I blocked. It appears he wants to take his time killing me. Around us, we can hear the struggles of monsters and Laughing Coffin members. The cold wind blew in my face, a numb feeling. “So, you want to know what I know? Then let me tell you.” Lucifer says in a normal, non-panicked voice. And he takes another swing, which I block, but he immediately kicks me away. Damn, even when he’s not trying, he’s kicking my ass. “First, the REALITIES and the tasks we were given. Simply, REALITIES only exist before us because we understand how they work, therefore, Kayaba allowed these only to us so that it may assist us to complete our tasks. Now, get up.” I do as I’m told and he lunges at me again. I parry this time and turn to strike, but he Shadow Travels and appears behind me from...my shadow and butts me with the hilt of his sword. “It’s a shame that you don’t have a REALITY yourself. I would’ve had a bit more fun. It’s probably because you don’t necessarily have a goal. That’s the only way they appear, you know. Everyone else’s goal was to get out of SAO as fast as possible.” I look up at his mask, puzzled. “Everyone else?” Lucifer laughs behind his mask and lunges at once more and pierces my neck. It cut through near the sides, away from the middle, away from fatality. It’s pierced me like a needle weaving through silk. “Like I said, and like I’ll say once more. You are not the only one with secrets. See, Kayaba needs certain aspects to come into place for his plan. That’s where us creators come into place. We simply have to set up his doll house. Unfortunately, for you….he needs to erase the evidence. And it’s done after your tasks are done.” “So….we’re killed.” “Yes. By me.” “....how many, Lucifer?” How many have fallen?” “....many. There were a couple you knew. Willis, Jasmine, Lopez. The list can keep going, really.” All of them….unbelievable….this guy was able to kill them all? I know Shadow Travel was strong, but...surely, there were plenty of REALITIES that may have defeated him. “And now, it’s your turn to die. Get up. I’ve finished answering all that you know, yes? One more thing, though. I still mean to kill Selene. After all, I still am being paid to bring her back. And we both know you can’t beat me.” “...what?” “You’ve heard well enough what I said.” This guy really loves his money. As if I’ll let him. “Well, I’ll have you know, I won’t go down without a fight.” “Amuse me, Winter Fox.” “ETHTHTHTHTHTHTH!” I charge at him, insanely. I withdraw Providence this time and I crack the whip at him. Sparks flew as he blocks each strike with his sabre. I make a gamble and try to grapple him. I fling my whip around and it tags Lucifer’s sabre. I swing the chain whip to the left to try and knock him off balance. However, he uses that momentum to his advantage and brings me along with him using his weight. I fly over him and I hit the ground hard. Scrambling over my feet, I put Providence away and instead use Noir. We clash swords, sparks flying. He pushes forward, and I try to hold in place. I try to kick him, but he catches it with his free arm and pushes me away. There’s no way I can win. Every slash, jab, or slice I make either get’s countered or dodged. And the fact that he Shadow Travels to my shadow and jabs me in the back multiple times. I pant from exhaustion. I look up at my upper left corner and take a peek at my health. Less than 30 percent. And he’s just playing with me. I charge again, and this time, he smacks me down. “Alright, I’m done.” Lucifer says. “It was a decent fight, even without you having a REALITY.” I try to stand, but Lucifer places his foot on my back. I grunt from the impact. “Shuko...see you in hell, Winter Fox.” And I close my eyes to brace for impact as he swings his sabre down. “NO!” I open my eyes back up in a flash and I see Luna throwing Picks at Lucifer. One hits Lucifer in the shoulder. He doesn’t flinch, but cocks his head at her in amusement. “Luna….get...out of...here!”I scream at her through my heavy panting. I watch as Lucifer Shadow Travels behind her, grabs her hair, and fling her beside me. She hits the ground hard and Lucifer returns. “Hm….amusing...hitting two birds with one stone. This is surely going to save me a lot of time.” No….why? Why did Luna have to come back?” “I’m sorry, Chris…” Luna mutters, as if reading my mind. Lucifer looks from me to her. “Hey, Selene, at least you get to live. At least, for now. I have no idea what the higher ups want from you. Now, back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted.” “Shit…”I say dryly. At this moment, time slows down. Luna isn’t safe. Claire is going to be lonely once more. The Snow Bells won’t even know what happened to us. I have to get back to them. I have to get back to Claire. I have to save Luna. Lucifer then swings. “I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THEM!” I get up fast, and before I know it, I’m behind him. The masked fiend jabs at the ground and I slice his free arm clean off. What? What happened? Did he lag out? He turns fast and steps back in a defensive stance. “An unexpected turn of events...a REALITY. I’m at a disadvantage here.” He makes a run for it and then Shadow Travels out of this place. What the hell? I have a REALITY? I glance over at Luna and she looks at me, wide-eyed. She doesn’t know what had just happened either. “Um….” Then I hear more screams. Right. Monsters and Red players are still fighting. “Let’s run.” Before I knew it, we had teleported to a different part of Aincrad. I don’t know where, but it was a heavily forested area. A few people were around. I’m holding Luna’s hand, which is shaking. “Let’s go find somewhere where we can talk. Alone.” Luna nods her head. And we’re off. There was a small house when we went searching. It was indeed an inhabitable place. I enter and it was a small lodging. It was already decorated with furniture and clean. Perfect. I sigh as I sit down. Luna takes a place next to me and offers me a health potion. “Thanks.” I say in a relieved voice. “So, you say that this fight was personal, so I won’t say anything. But do answer me one thing.” “Yes?” “Do you...love me?” “I do.” I smile at her and she becomes flustered. “Now, come here Luna.” I beckon her. She moves closer to me and I place my hand on her shoulder. Then I push her down across my knees. She squirms. “C-Chris!?” With a sadistic smile, I lift her skirt and look at her perfect behind. Her garter belt and panties looking sexy. “I said i was going to spank the shit out you, right? You defied me many times back there. I think you need some punishing.” “Y-you were serious!?” “Of course.” “....” “Now, turn off your ethics code,” I order. And she does as she’s told with an annoyed, sarcastic smile on her face. “Now, take your panties off.” She does as she’s told once again. Her panties are removed as well as her stockings and garter, exposing her bare legs and feet. “Mmm….Luna, what fine legs you have.” I say with an approving expression on my face. I caress her legs and make my way to her behind. Then I slap her. Hard. She feels the pain, mainly because I’m not using any skills to inflict this pain. She moans. I slap her once more, over and over again. “My, my Luna. I didn’t know you could make such an ahegao expression on your face.” “S-shut up, Chris!” I only smile, and I smack her again. She groans in response. “P-please….” “Oh? Have you repent?” “Y-yes…” “Mm….I think you’re ready for me know.” She nods her head friskly. And I have her, right there, in the cottage. Eventually, we return to HQ aka home. There, everyone’s faces lightened up when we returned. “Holy shit, you’ve been gone forever!” “Where have you been?” “What happened?” I sigh and wave them off. “I’ll tell you guys after I have some rest.” “U-um….” Luna looks toward RK and Eli. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Eli says. “I...have a sore...do you have anything that might relieve me?” “Oh, anything.” I watch as Eli takes her up to her room, and as she winces in pain, every step she takes up the stairs. The men in our guild have raised eyebrows. Claire was beside RK, who was staring right at me. “...you totally fucked her, didn’t you?” “Hey, language around the girl! And no, I made love to her. There’s a difference, you know.” She rolls her eyes and takes Claire with her to Eli’s room to join Luna. Claire looks back at me, and I wink at her to reassure her and she smiles happily, swinging her ponytail around. I groan as I make my way back to my room. I collapse on my bed and scroll through my skills. Blur I’ve gotta ask Luna what she saw back when I fought. I’m curious to see what happened. But that’s for another day, and I pass out. Chapters Category:Chapter